1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin rejuvenation cream and lotion especially beneficial for dry, damaged or aging skin.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for anti-aging creams/lotions and moisturizers without a prescription is strongly felt. RETIN-A is used to reduce wrinkles but has a high incidence of side effects and requires a prescription. Over-the-counter skin care preparations generally do not suffice, and often make the skin feel greasy. Their moisturizing qualities also tend to vanish quickly, resulting in dry, cracked skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,153,230 issued to Jaffery on Oct. 6, 1992 discloses a topical skin cream composition. The skin cream of Jaffery is designed to prevent and treat aging skin. The active ingredient is glycolic acid in concentrations up to 3.5 weight percent. The composition also may include vitamin A palmitate and/or vitamin E acetate. Preservatives are included in the composition to increase shelf life. Other ingredients may be included in the composition but no natural ingredients such as mink oil, soybean oil, fish liver oil, or gotu kola are included in the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,331 issued to Mausner on Oct. 19, 1993 describes a skin cream composition designed to minimize environmental stress on the skin, improve firmness and elasticity, and counteract dryness. The appearance of wrinkles and other cosmetically undesirable effects on the skin is prevented or delayed, as well as correcting existing wrinkles. The skin cream of Mausner contains a protein complex with serum proteins and hydrolyzed animal proteins; a protein-amino acid-vitamin-nucleotide complex with propylene glycol, serum proteins, niacinamide, water, adenosine phosphate, and arginine; and a dimethylsilanoyl hyaluronate complex.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,373 issued to Mausner on Feb. 21, 1995 discloses a skin cream composition which provides retexturization, produces smoothness, minimizes age spots, improves color, and increases firmness and moisture content of the skin. The composition comprises sodium lactate; a micellar complex comprising horse chestnut extract, Crataegus extract, water, panthenol, propylene glycol, phospholipids, phenoxyethanol, glycosphingolipids, chlorphenesin, and cholesterol; a protein complex comprising serum proteins, hydrolyzed animal proteins, and glycogen; a carbohydrate-based complex comprising dextran, glycine, and glucosamine; a long-chain fatty acid ester of retinol; a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; and a short-chain fatty acid ester of tocopherol. Other cosmetic components may be included.
U.S. Pat. No.5,571,503 issued to Mausner on Nov. 5, 1996 describes an anti-pollution cosmetic composition which provides significant protection against moisture loss and damage due to free radical activity and ultraviolet light. The composition contains an anti-pollution complex with propylene glycol, hydrolyzed wheat protein, mannitol, glycogen, yeast extract, ginseng extract, linden extract, calcium pantothenate, horse chestnut extract, and biotin; a micellar complex with phospholipids, glycosphingolipids, panthenol, Crataegus extract, cholesterol, and sodium hyaluronate; an anti-free radical complex with melanin, a short-chain fatty acid ester of tocopherol, a long-chain fatty acid ester of retinol, and a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; and a sun screen. Other cosmetic components may be included.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,580 issued to Mausner on Aug. 19, 1997 describes a skin cream composition which provides significant retexturization of the skin, smooths the skin, minimizes age spots, improves skin color, increases skin firmness and moisturizes the skin. The skin cream composition contains sodium lactate; a long-chain fatty acid ester of ascorbic acid; a short-chain carboxylic acid ester of tocopherol; witch hazel; and horsetail extract.
The patents referenced herein do not disclose the same topical cream and lotion compositions as those of the present invention. The skin rejuvenation cream and lotion of the present invention is better able to soften and rejuvenate the skin. The skin rejuvenation cream and lotion compositions of the present invention are specifically designed to moisturize and hide wrinkled or broken skin.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.